Sailor soldiers: America tale
by Fallenangelwolf
Summary: They say that every lie has a grain of truth. There two sides to every story. Two different princesses of the moon.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor soldiers: America tale.

* * *

A/N:I don't own Sailor moon. Some of the charactors I don't own. Special thanks to me beta reader UprisingDevil-DetectiveL  
and my long time springboard and nutter reader RogueMustangMare.

* * *

Summery: You think you know a story but you only know how it ends. They say that every lie has a grain of truth to it. There is two sides to every story. A story like the one I am about to tell you should never be told. A story full of pain, love, hate, lost of innocence, being betray, family, and friends. In a world full of power and love. Two princesses are being raised by each parent. Both raised in the kingdom of the moon. They are the daughters of the king and queen of the moon. One was born to rule while the other one was chosen to lead a group in protecting the world. Discover the love of two sisters and their courts. Come to understand this world. Believe in love and truth. Feel the love of these girls and their courts. Love of two sisters. To get to the heart of the story you have to go back to the start of the story.  
This is the story of the younger princess and her court. What if the sailors soldiers of Japan weren't the first sailor soldiers found? What if those children where found in America? What if those children in the past were once the younger siblings of the sailor soldiers. They are found by the other guardians. Dogs guardian of the younger moon princess. Scarlett and Rhett have raised all the scouts since they found them with help. They are born within a months of each other. The oldest born in one year in Jan and the youngest more eight years later in April. if this story sounds good to you then read and comment.

* * *

**Chapter one: Prologue **

Moon kingdom.

A black haired and hazel-blue eyes young woman falls to her knees as a blonde haired young woman whose hair was in meatball style and a black haired man floats in the air. In her eyes were unshed tears. Without a second thought she transform.

__

"Crystal prism prower!"

she yelled waving her hand in front of a tear drop crystal necklace around her neck. A second later a white light appeared and incased her. A second later the young woman was standing in a pair of black shorts, red and white shirt, black shoes, a red and white sword around her middle. _"Let them go!" _A light hit her in the chest and she is thrown backward into a glass window. She rolls in to a wall. __

"Save them love,"

said a voice in her head.  
_"Akihiko!"_ she yells.  
_"GO!"_ Yelled the voice of Akihiko. The woman rolls on to her side and get's up. She runs to a door that leads to a bluish-white hallway. She runs down a bluish-white hallway. Black shorts which were barely handing on her slim hips. The shirt was in the same type of mess as the shorts. Around her middriff you can see a little baby bump. Other then that she look like a very healthly young woman. Her black hair was fallen out ponytail bum at the top of her head which is also hiding a white half moon shape mark. You could see cake on blood on her slight tan milky white skin. She keeps running not even noticing the pain in either her sides or legs. She looked to be seventeen years old. She wasn't even suppose to be fighting but she had no choice to. __

'I will not let my little daughter die because of that witch Beryl. If my daughter dies then that witch will win. She may have taken my sister's, her boyfriend's, and my beloved best friend's life but she will not take my children from me! I will not lose my daughter or this little one! She must stay alive for she is the next Queen when she is old enough!'

she thought as she runs around another corridor.

_'Come on Sora, the children need you. You are the last protector! Get your butt in gear! What would your trainer say if he was alive if he knew you are letting a little pain stop you. Get going!' _

The young woman named Sora could bearly breath as she runs down the corridors that she once grew up running with her own court and that of her sister. With each step her heart grew weaker and her breathing became more labored but she didn't stop running. She couldn't because if she gave up then her kingdom and family line shall die. She didn't want that. She could hear three people running behind her but she didn't want to take any chances as she see whom they are.

__

"Come on, wee little Princess, aren't you going to stop and fight me?"

asked a male voice evilly. She ducks down has she pulls out a sword out of her belt. Turning around she came face to face with a black haired man with green eyes.

_"Do you want to be known as a coward and my wife?" _

"I shall never marry you even if my life depend on. I love the man I married,"

growled Sora.

_"I would rather die then betray my husband."_

"We shall see if you will me my wife because you were the price I asked for,"

he said with a smirk. __

"I am not some prize to be taken or given way,"

snapped Sora.

_"I am not something you can just take." _

"Run Sora, baby,"

wheezed a another male voice.

_"Save the-them. Those who remain of our kingdom." _

"But Father!"

said Sora. __

"Go,"

he order as he stops the man..

Sora ran off with a silence prayer on her breath as she ran past a black haired man with hazel eyes. _"John you traitorous idiot..." _was all she heard as she head now another corridor but she could still hear another pair of feet. Sora tries to find a place to hide long enough to shake the idiot off her tail. She finds the cove that only she knew about and she had found the crawl space that she can still fit into. She crawl until she see the light and climbs out. Dusting herself off she looks up to see a great number of children waiting scarely. Children who were just babies (months olds) to the oldest one who looked eight months along (She was seventeen.)

__

"Princess Sora, "

said a ten year old girl with gold-brown hair and purple-green eyes. Sora sighs as her little raven haired baby girl who was in the oldest girl's arm. The girl hands the baby to Sora. Sora smiles down at her baby daughter.  
_"I knew those hidden pathways would come in handy one day," _spoke Sora softly._ "Princess Mizuki, do you think you have enough power in you to open up a portal and get us to a safe time?" _Before the girl named Mizuki could answer the wall across from them had been blown apart. _"Mizuki now! "_Snapped Sora softly. The man laughs evilly has he thows a black energy ball at her. _"CRYSTAL SHEILD! " _A whitish blue sheild appeared over the children and herself the power came from the tear drop crystal necklace around her neck but before the ball could hit it someone ran in front of it. Sora heart felt like it just broke in two. The sheild drops because Sora's energy was almost gone. She had just enough for a small attack. _"Heallll..."_ she start to say when pain and loss over came her. 'Please crystal...'' 

Hundred years later.

__

"DADDY NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON US!"

cried a black haired, light tan skin girl with her hazel blue eyes was pushing against a gun wound which was bleeding very heavily.  
_"Princess don't cry,"_ whispered a black haired man with hazel eyes. _"Please don't cry."  
"Please don't leave us!" _cried the girl.  
_"I'll be in your heart my dear sweet moon princess,"_ he said.  
_"Daddy! don't leave us! "_cried a raven hair girl who looked to be twelve years old.__

"Please uncle don't leave us yet!"

cried a brown haired girl who has brown eyes.  
_"I love all three of you girls. I've always have,"_ he said softly. _"And for time your mother to."_ He takes a labor breath as his eyes close to the world one last time. All three girls howled in pain and lost. They heard a woman laugh evilly.  
_"I told him his life would end in death by a wife's hand,"_ laugh a raven haired woman with blue eyes. The girl who had been trying to stop the bleeding stood up.  
_"How dare you mother! He loved you! HE LOVED YOU! HE RISK EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU!"_ said the girl starting softly but got louder and louder. _"YOU BETRAY IT ALL BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HAPPY WITH THE POWER HE HAD! YOU WANTED MORE! YOU DIDN'T EVER LOVE HIM DID YOU!"  
"Love is fruitless young girl," _said the woman pointing the gun at the girl. _"Since I no longer need you girls I can kill you three and be done with it. All the money comes to me anyway in the event of your death." _she aimmed her gun at the oldest girl who was still kneeling next to their dead father.  
_"LILIC WATCH OUT!"_ yelled the girl who had yelled at the woman. She runs toward the other girl as the gun... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Meeting Sora

A black haired, light tan skin girl opens her hazel blue eyes with a snap and sighs as she looks around afraid.  
_'I'm safe,' _she thought shaking herself. _'I still can't shake that feeling that I'm lived that life again or how my earth mother betray my earth father. Maybe I need to speak to Scarlett about these dreams.'_ she adds as she looks down and see's that she had been reading her diary yet again.

****

Dear Diary,

I am the younger sister of Princess Serenity. Most think the Queen of the moon could bear one child only unless you are me of course. I was the surprise child. For six months my Queen Serenity mother didn't even know she was pregnent with me. My sister is three years older then me so she was very protected of me. When I was born I was named heiress presumptive. At the age of fourteen I married in secret to a boy my age who I had fallen in love with years before. I wasn't even suppose to marry anyone until my sister was wed but alas my sister didn't want to marry anyone and our parents couldn't force her because she was the crown princess. My sister gave me the permission to marry to make me happy. My sister loved me more the life it's self sometimes. My sister and I are different in many ways. Where she was loud I was quiet. I was studious and quick on my feet. I could fight better then my own sister. When my sister became the crown princess I took the spot known as the protector of the kingdom. My title at the time beside a protector was princess. The title of protector of the Kingdom was normally held by someone in the Marchionesses' line. At fifteen I gave birth to the next heir of the moon kingdom. I knew deep down my sister would never marry because she was in love with a man from earth. She chose if she couldn't marry him she would marry no other. I knew in the back of my mind was she would love a child of her own because of how much she loved my child. She doted on her just as the rest of the family did. Yes, my parents were mad at first that I married without asking them but I knew I had to follow my heart. For once I had to brake the rules that had been laid down. I had to because I was with child. My crystal had hidden my pregnent's from everyone but my sister and lover. My little girl soon became my family's world. The day the kingdom had fallen my little girl was only two years old. I remember that day so clearly because I was seventeen and two months along with my second child.

You might be wondering who the heck I am aren't you? Will in the past I was known as the second daughter of Queen Serenity and King Charles of the moon. The younger sister of crown princess Serenity. I am the wife of another protector who was the other leader. He was prince of Mars. The younger brother of Sailor Mars and the older brother of princess of Mars. When I first saw him I had fallen for him hard! I knew I was in love with him when I first heard him speaking to my father and then to me. He and I were just six years old. Some of the protectors were almost six while others were seven or almost seven. He was my world beside my family and friends. I was the mother of the next princess of the moon kingdom. My name was Sora Marie Moon the princess and fighter. I am Sailor Lunar.

That day was like any other day in the kingdom I had left my little daughter with my most trusted friend and advisor Scarlett who loved the little girl. Everyone in the kingdom loved my little girl. Will you know how the moon kingdom fall. Everyone lost their lifes. I lost my life trying to protect my own daughter, her court and what remained of my court. I tried to get them to a save place alive. I loved my daughter very much. My six advisors, my husband, had dies trying to save my own daughter and her court. I and my daughter died next to her father, and grandfather. As I and my father laid dying we made a wish together. One that would change the course of the moon kingdom and the battles my sister would be in forever.

When I was reborn on earth to a earth family or so I thought. I found out shortly after I turned eleven that my earth father had been my trainer when I had been a moon princess. He chose to raise me and I never knew why and I might never know. If he hadn't been killed then mine and my court's powers might not have been awaken. The whole reason we had been sent to the future of earth was to have a normal childhood. Be normal children which we never got to be on the moon. We were watched none-stop. I am surprised me and my husband of that time got any alone time.

Her royal highness

No scratch that

Just plain

Sora Aika Tsukino

( Formally known as Rose Marie Porter)

The girl named Sora closed the diary and puts it away. She was dressed in white shirt, blue skirt. On the front of the shirt was a red bow. A white jacket hangs off her shoulders. Around her neck is a crystal that was light blue and shaped into a tear drop. Sitting on her nightstand is a picture of a young woman with black hair and hazel blue eyes and pale skin. Who was dressed in a light goldish blue dress that shows off her shoulders and body. In her arms was a raven haired little girl who was dressed in a baby form of the young woman's dress. Behind her was another young woman who was dress in a white dress. All three girls hold crest moon on their foreheads. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and wrap into a bum. In her ears sits half moon earrings.  
Sora walks out the back door that lead to the back yard. The dark sky remind Sora of her life on the moon. _'I better go outside before breakfast. I need some kicking practice.' _she thought as she found the stairs on her belcony. She walked downstairs thinking. _'It's feels weird to be in Japan when I had been in America just weeks ago but in many ways I'm kind of glad we left. I love my mama and papa whom are trying adopted me and my sisters because the abuse my birth-mother was dishing out. The only people I think who had loved me had been my daddy, and grandparents beside my sisters. Mother started to sublet to abuse us just weeks after Lily joined the family and I will always hate her for the abuse to.' _Sora kicks a soccor ball in angry. She sent the soccor ball flying into the air, over the wall and it land hundred feet away on top of someone's head.  
_"Ouch!"_ said a male voice. Sora looks over the wall as she climbs it. She lands on her feet with eazy. Sora blushes a deep shade of red as the man with black hair turned around with the ball in his hands. He had a stunned face when he stared at Sora.  
_"sumimasen sir,"_ said Sora jugging up to the man. She takes the ball gently out of his stunned hand._ "Sometimes I don't know my own strenghs in kicking I'm afraid."  
"That's alright. Miss?"_ Asked the man.  
_"Tsukino sir,"_ said Sora. _"Miss Tsukino."_  
_"Hajimemashite Miss Tsukino-chan,"_ said the man.  
_" SORA AIKA TSUKINO GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"_ yelled a female voice. Sora made a small yelp noise as she spins on her heels_. "NOW!"_ Sora start's running harder. She runs past a black haired man who was grinning. _"YOU TO DAICHI DRAGO TSUKINO." _The man named Daichi paled slightly as he follow's Sora inside. A black haired woman with blue eyes which held a bit of a smirk in them. _" Daichi did you allow you little sister outside there by herself young man? Sora what were you doing outside the family gates anyway?"  
"Would you believe me mama if this," _said Sora holding the ball up. _" Went over said wall?"  
"Don't get cute with me young one," _said the woman.  
_"Sorry mama," _said Sora. _" But I can take care of myself."  
"Sora shut it," _Muttered Daichi. _"I was watching her mama. I know him. He's one of Arata's friends and classmates." _he adds speaking louder._  
"In. Kitchen. now. " _the woman pointing to the kitchen area.

* * *

*Notes.

**sumimasen:**sorry

Nice to meet you ...Hajimemashite *

* * *

thank you to the following

Bonus Kun


End file.
